battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction to High Central
'Kezia: '''She was not ready to spend another day squabbling with the two fools in the council chamber. Her patience was dwindling after the past two months of conflict with the half breed rebellions raiding villages in the South. But she dawned her Illuminar robes, “Maralen?” She called to her servant, the pale fox half breed was one of the 11 permitted within the walls of central. It had taken a mountain of bureaucratic paperwork to accomplish this, but it was worth it. Maralen was a faithful servant, and a person Kezia was loathe to lose, despite her prejudices. “Make sure to gather all of my documents I need for my meetings with the imbeciles today.” “It is already done Kezia.” “You never cease to impress me.” Maralen gives a small bow to her as they make their way outside. Her room was connected to the council chambers via a bridge towering over the city of High Central. She would spend her nights on it gazing to the heavens, or watching over the inhabitants of the massive city below as they went about their business. It calmed her down, reminded her why she put up with the people she had to work with. She entered the chamber, Brion was already there staring out at the sunrise, arms folded in the small of his back. “Good morning.” She put on a feigned jovial voice, to cover up how much she loathed the stuck up military czar. ''Now where is that precocious young man the mages have been favoring to send to us as of late? 'Darien Whiteland: '“DEVILS OF HEL!!” A young man went bolting out of his room, hair awry, expression wild, and robes flapping as he raced down the hallway and thundered down the stairs. “Late, late, late, late late late…” Behind him flapped a huge black horned owl shimmering with luminescent blue runes, silent as a specter and almost seeming to emit a strong sense of disapproval. It clicked its beak and the man threw an irritated glance at it. “Yes, I know, I overslept,” he tossed over his shoulder, running out of the threshold and into the weak sunlight. The brisk air streamed past his face and he wiped at an inkstain on his chin from where he had fallen asleep on his parchment late last night. Or was it early this morning? He had no clue. “You don’t need to remind me. Again." Darien arrived outside the councilroom doors and hurriedly ran his hands through his hair, attempting to conceal his panicked rush. “How do I look, Arceyx?” His familiar hooted in displeasure and he rolled his eyes, allowing the bird to rest on his shoulder. "It’ll have to do,” he retorted, pushing open the doors. And grimacing inwardly at the first person he saw. “Ah…Kezia! Here already?” He grinned and bowed at the waist, kicking the door shut behind him. 'Kezia: '“Late again Darien.” Brion turned from his view at the window and sat at his chair. Kezia only smiled and nodded at the young man, she was going through her notes and reports of the goings on in the city. “Maralen, where are the… ah never mind. I’ve found them in front of my face.” She began rifling through a packet. “Darien, it appears as though your guilds experimental prisons are failing.” She set the papers down. “The prisoners in the South have joined the local Insurrection, and the ones to West are beginning to fail as well. These events are making my job of maintaining order in the city a much more daunting task.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “How do you propose we fix this?” 'Darien Whiteland: '“Right to the point, as always…” Darien took his seat, Arceyx hopping onto the back of his chair. “Haven’t the golems been doing their job? They’re imbued with beings of great power; I hardly think that a few petty criminals and thieves could make it past them.” 'Kezia: '“I don’t have the luxury of small talk during these times, you know that dear.” She tilted her head at him. “But, the problem is the golems, from our reports. Whatever beings you put inside of them have begun deviating from their assigned task. We’ve lost control of the guards, and now we have a much bigger problem than when we started.” Brion was scowling from his seat. “If we would enforce a draft, as I keep advising, this puny insurrection would have been dealt with already.” "You already know my answer to the notion of a draft, Brion. The people here are already restless since the exodus of the half-breeds.” Maralen toyed with her arm as Kezia spoke. “Is there anyway to regain control of whatever you put in those golems? or do we have to take… other measures?” '''Darien Whiteland: '''Darien spread his hands innocently. "You’re not pinning these ‘deviations’ on me. My methods are solid. Perhaps my guild members made a mistake in the summons and binding. I assure you, it won’t happen again." Inwardly, he began to worry. He knew taking on the task of binding demons inside golems would come back to bite him in the rear. He should have stuck with devils and fiends. As panic ensued in his mind, he remained outwardly calm, even when Arceyx twitched his head to look at him in concern. Darien trailed a finger across the table. "But you’re right, it does present a problem…I suppose I could confront one of them directly, to find out what went wrong, but I doubt I could leave my work for very long. A few days at the most. Not nearly enough time to track one of those blasted…” He suddenly became aware of the council members watching him keenly. “I will visit one of the dungeons myself,” he said hastily, “if that’s what it will take to discover the heart of this discontent. I believe the only way to figure out the specifics of whatever errors have occurred is to see them in person.” He frowned. “No need to resort to your other measures. What could those possibly be?” Category:Season 3 Category:Darien Whiteland Category:Events Category:High Central